Jalousie
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: La jalousie est un sentiment qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. Cela nous pousse à la haine et à vouloir détruire la personne qu'on jalouse. Mais parfois, cela peut se terminer autrement...


Titre: Jalousie  
Auteur: Zarbi Kim \o/  
Source: Naruto  
Genre: Yaoi  
Couple: SasuNaru  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, mais m'en fiche, je préfère Shika et Kiba moi XD  
Commentaire: Un cadeau pour Hoshi-chan qui adore le SasuNaru, comme beaucoup du forum.

**Jalousie**

Jalousie. Ce sentiment qui s'insinuait dans vos veine tel un serpent pour vous infecter de son venin lentement, discrètement et quand vous le remarquez, c'est trop tard. Mais je n'avouerai jamais que j'étais jaloux de lui, mon rival. Oui, je préférai le considérer ainsi. Un rival et malheureusement mon coéquipier aussi.

Quand je le regardais, il avait tout pour lui, que ce soit le physique ou l'esprit. Des cheveux bruns bien coiffés et ses yeux noirs froids. Son air arrogant et son sourire narquois. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait de séduisant chez une personne si distante et hautaine, pourquoi toutes les filles de Konoha, et même d'ailleurs, gloussaient à son passage. Le plus énervant était quand on me disait de prendre exemple sur le brun.

Je n'étais pas un modèle de discrétion, mais je valais autant que lui. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir de ma salle de bain me montrait surtout que j'étais complètement son opposé. Mes cheveux blonds toujours en bataille et des yeux azurs pétillants. Toujours souriant et prêt à m'amuser. Décidément, on était trop différent. Peut être le fait d'être seul aurait pu nous rapprocher, mais le simple fait de le voir si sûr de lui m'énervais. Surtout quand il venait à mon aide quand je tentais d'en faire trop.

-Sasuke, où tu vas ?

Après chaque mission, c'était la même chose. Kakashi-sensei disparaissait, Sasuke partait les mains dans les poches et Sakura tentait de le retenir. Moi, c'était comme si je n'existais pas. Il avait beau remballer toutes les filles qui tentaient leur chance, elles n'abandonnaient pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il refusait de sortir avec elles ? Si ça se trouvait, en fait...

-Il est gay.

Avant que je de me rendre vraiment compte que ces mots m'avaient échappé, Sakura me fusillait du regard et Sasuke s'était arrêté et me regardait froidement. Faudrait qu'un jour, j'apprenne à me taire, mais d'un autre côté, si je pouvais médire sur mon rival, je n'allais pas me gêner.

-Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il rejetterait toutes les filles ?  
-Simplement parce je ne me soucie pas de choses aussi futiles, répondit-il froidement.

Je crus voir un rocher tomber sur la tête de Sakura avec "Chose futile" gravé dessus. Mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Plus je réfléchissais, plus cela me paraissait évident. Ce regard froid ne disparaissait que lors de ses rencontres avec d'autres ninja masculins. Les garçons éveillaient toujours plus d'intérêt chez lui que les filles. La discussion continua et je ne savais même plus dire comment on en était arrivé à ce point.

-Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne.

Il nia et je vis Sakura qui reprit ses esprits, voulant savoir quelle fille avait touché à Sasuke, mais il ne répondit pas. Je vis pourtant dans son regard que j'aurai du le savoir. Cela m'intriguais, parce que je ne voyais vraiment pas cela pouvait être. Sakura proférait des menaces à l'encontre de celle qui avait pu voler un baiser à "son Sasuke chéri" pendant que ce dernier s'éloigna. Il rentrait sûrement chez lui.

Pas question de le laisser se défiler, je le suivis. La propriété était extraordinaire, bien plus que mon simple petit appartement. Mais pas question de se laisser impressionner. Je continuais de le suivre, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses sens de ninja. Il s'arrêta et me regarda froidement. Il comptait vraiment me décourager ainsi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Tu n'as pas dit qui tu avais embrassé.  
-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi le gay de nous deux, à me courir après ? Se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu sais très bien qui c'est.  
-Tu crois que je serai là si je savais de qui tu parles ?

Pourquoi je m'énervais ? Mais je n'aimais pas cette façon qu'il avait de prendre son air supérieur parce qu'il savait des choses que je ne savais pas. D'un autre côté, pourquoi je l'avais suivit, cela ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça, mais maintenant que j'avais découvert quelque chose sur lui, je ne voulais pas le laisser s'échapper. Je faillis ne pas entendre sa réponse, pris dans mes pensées. Mais le choc qu'elle provoqua chez moi ne me fit pas tout de suite réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Hein ?  
-Tu devrais te laver les oreilles. Rappelles-toi le jour où on a formé les équipes, tu m'as embrassé.

Moi ? Moi, je l'avais embrassé ? Ce n'était qu'un accident, il le savait. Certes, je n'aurai peut être pas du me rapprocher autant de lui, mais je voulais vraiment voir ce qu'il avait de plus que moi. D'ailleurs, je ne le savais toujours pas.

-C'était un accident. Et cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je disais avant.  
-Ton opinion à mon égard ne m'intéresse pas.

J'en étais convaincu, mais quand je m'apprêtais à répliquer, je m'aperçus que j'étais tout seul. Il avait profité de ma réflexion pour rentrer chez lui, le lâche. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire de même. Mon appartement me semblait encore plus petit, après avoir quitter le vaste terrain des Uchiwa. Je l'imaginais seul, dans des pièces immenses.

La nuit tombée, allongé dans mon lit, je fermais les yeux pour me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil. Sous mes paupières clauses, je revoyais le jour de la constitution des équipes. J'étais accroupi sur la table, en face de lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était attirant. Mon cœur battait plus fort, ses yeux noirs étincelaient. Je basculais en avant et sa bouche rencontra la mienne. Nos lèvres se scellèrent que brièvement, mais cela repassa en boucle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en sueur, le cœur prêt à exploser, le sang battant dans mes tempes.

Je repris mon souffle peu à peu, perturbé par ce rêve. Je passais mes doigts sur mes lèvres, sentant encore le contact contre ma bouche, alors que cela faisait une éternité que tout cela s'était produit. Je réalisais soudainement que ce fut mon premier baiser. Ma main glissa de ma bouche vers ma poitrine. Pourquoi je pensais autant à Sasuke tout à coup, surtout de cette manière. Mais dès que je fermais les yeux, je le revoyais, attirant, le sens près de moi, son souffle, son odeur, ses lèvres.

Je rouvris immédiatement mes paupières, pour chasser son visage. S'il avait raison, si c'était moi qui était gay en fait ? Non, c'était la pensée de ce baiser qui me faisait perdre la tête. Oui c'était ça, mais mon corps ne semblait pas tout à fait de cet avis. Je rougissais en voyant ce qui m'arrivais rien qu'en songeant à Sasuke, au contact de ses lèvres, à son regard, à sa peau pâle...

-Même mon esprit divague.

Je secouais la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, mais mes dernières pensées n'avaient fait qu'augmenter le désir dans mon corps. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, ma main glissa de ma poitrine pour aller plus bas. Ma tête se remplit d'images du brun et d'envie.

Le lendemain, je baillais à tout bout de champ. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de lui et le voir n'arrêtait pas de me rappeler ce que j'avais fait et éprouvé le soir d'avant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je rougisse quand il me regardait, je n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses railleries ou une quelconque remarque. Si seulement je pouvais simplement saisir sa main et l'embrasser. Jamais il ne me laisserait faire.

-Sasuke, on s'entraine ensemble ?

Elle n'abandonnait jamais. Je soupirai, je réprimais le désir qui grandissait en moi de toute mes forces alors que je sentais son regard sur nous. Je continuais de regarder parterre, baillant de façon peu discrète. C'était de sa faute si lors de notre mission j'avais glissé et faillit me retrouver au fond d'un ravin, écrabouillé. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé et j'en étais rouge, de colère et de honte.

-Tu vas retrouver cette fille que tu as embrassé ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'était une fille ?

Je relevais les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à Sakura ? Elle aussi était présente ce jour là, il aurait simplement pu dire que c'était de cet "accident" dont il parlait au lieu de cultiver la jalousie de cette fille. Mais l'adolescente resta sans voix et je crois que si je ne savais pas, si je n'avais pas commencer avec cette histoire, j'aurai été dans le même état.

-Ça...ça veut dire que ce que disait Naruto...est vrai ?

Elle le regarda, presque suppliante, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'une farce, mais pas de réponse. Il partit, mains dans les poches, de façon nonchalante. En éludant la question de cette façon, il ne fit que me confirmer dans ma théorie. Cela m'arrangeai aussi, s'il préférait les hommes, dans ce cas, j'avais peut être une chance.

Le devancer, arriver avant lui. C'était faisable vu comment il prenait son temps pour rentrer chez lui. La demeure et les terrains l'entourant offraient beaucoup de possibilités pour l'attendre. Mais je voulais être sûr de pouvoir lui tomber dessus. Cet arbre fera parfaitement l'affaire. Je m'y adossais, songeant à ce que je pourrai dire, faire. Je sentais le désir qui me brûlait de l'intérieur et quand j'entendis ses pas résonner, je sursautais. Il m'avait surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je vais finir par croire que tu me...

Mais je ne lui laissais le temps de finir. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je l'ai attrapé pour l'embrasser. Il ne se défendit pas, surpris. Moi, je profitais autant que je pouvais du contact entre nos lèvres, oubliant tout ce qui était autour de moi, oubliant de respirer. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qui me fit arrêter notre baiser, je manquais d'oxygène. Lui aussi, il respira à plein poumons. Il attendait aussi une explication, je supposais, mais par-dessus son épaule, je vis une chevelure rose qui approchait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la vit, mais en même temps, je voulais qu'elle nous voit.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je voulais la rendre jalouse. Peut être en vengeance de toutes ces fois où je l'entendais glousser près de Sasuke. Toujours était-il que ce dernier attendait une explication. Son regard était toujours aussi froid, j'avais l'impression qu'il me défiait. En réalité, il ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus mon désir. Je le plaquais contre l'arbre où j'étais adossé et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et m'échapper, je scellais encore une fois nos lèvres.

Je bloquais ses bras avec mes mains, les yeux mi-clos pour voir son visage. Il semblait perdu, les yeux fermés, rougissant, c'était mignon. Mon regard dévia sur le côté pour regarder Sakura qui s'était arrêté. Elle nous observait, muette, sous le choc probablement. Un sentiment de puissance m'envahit. Sasuke n'arriva pas à me repousser et Sakura pâlissait. Mais je voulais lui montrer qu'il m'appartenait maintenant et mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa mâchoire pour se nicher dans son cou. Il gémit, mais il n'y avait aucune force dans ses mains sur mes épaules qui tentaient de me repousser.

-Naruto...Arrêtes.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pas ici.

Je m'arrêtais pour le regarder dans les yeux sans relâcher ma prise. Je souris, je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. C'était une vision des plus agréables, il semblait encore plus sensuel que d'habitude. Il n'y avait plus cette froideur dans ses yeux, ses joues étaient rosies. Je pourrai me jeter sur lui tout de suite et lui arracher ses vêtements, mais je n'avais pas oublier que Sakura nous regardait. Elle fonçait même vers nous, la jalousie étincelait dans ses yeux.

-Naruto, je vais te tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?

Quelle question, je le faisais gémir de plaisir. Mais je savais qu'elle était capable de me briser en deux si je le disais. Sasuke essaya de reprendre ses esprits, retrouver une attitude qui lui ressemblait plus. Mais ce fut peine perdu, ces mots, je ne les oublierai pas. On était là, tous les trois, se regardant ou évitant les regards. Sakura qui était en colère contre moi, Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son air distant, arrogant. J'étais fier de moi, en un certain sens. J'ai réussi là où toutes les filles de Konoha avaient échoué. Moi, celui qu'on qualifiait de "plus grand nul de Konoha", j'ai embrassé et perturbé Sasuke.

-Éloigne-toi de lui. Sasuke n'est pas de ce bord.  
-Il ne m'a pourtant pas repoussé.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai, puisque je l'empêchais de le faire. Mais la jalousie de Sakura m'amusait. Dire qu'à une époque, j'étais amoureux de cette fille. Mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie, pouvoir continuer de parcourir la peau pâle de Sasuke. Mais pour cela, je devais me débarrasser d'elle maintenant, parce que sinon, Sasuke allait m'échapper.

-C'est lui qui m'a invité à continuer, ne Sasuke ?

Je jouais avec le feu, il pouvait très bien tout nier, mais ses paroles, elles résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Ce "Pas ici" et tout ce qu'il sous-entendait. Sakura ne semblait plus douter, comme avant, du fait qu'il était impossible que Sasuke préfère un garçon aux filles. Je sentais la tension dans l'air, la pression qui augmentait plus la réponse de Sasuke se faisait attendre. Je crois que je l'avais bien perturbé pour qu'il mette autant de temps pour rassembler ses esprits.

-Sasuke ? Encouragea Sakura d'une petite voix.

Peu à peu, je vis le regard de Sasuke retrouver sa froideur, il se redressa, il redevient l'arrogante personne qu'on connaissait si bien. Le rouge de ses joues avait presque disparu. Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, elle eut l'air intimidé. Pourtant, on allait en mission tous les trois tous les jours, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait encore l'intimidé chez lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Sakura concentrée sur lui. J'en profitais pour regarder sans gène le physique de mon coéquipier, chaque partie de son visage tendu.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Sakura.  
-Mais Sasuke...  
-Tu es lourde, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Quand elle s'accrochait trop, il lui disait toujours ça. Et comme à chaque fois, ça marchait. Mais cela ne me plaisais qu'à moitié. Il n'avouait rien. Je la regardais se trainer vers la sortie, les yeux dans le vide. Je souris, content de moi. Quand elle disparut de l'horizon, je me tournais vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas changer d'attitude. La flamme de ma passion et de mon désir ne s'était pas éteinte entre temps. Mais il tenta de fuir encore une fois.

-Maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, tu peux aussi rentrer chez toi.  
-Tu es habile pour tourner autour du pot sans répondre aux questions.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à Sakura quand elle t'as demandé si j'avais raison quand je disais que tu es gay, ni quand elle voulais savoir si tu m'as vraiment invité à continuer.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais invité à continuer quoique ce soit ! C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.  
-Tu ne nies donc pas préférer les hommes.

Il prit une jolie teinte pourpre. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait, cela me donnais encore plus envie de lui sauter dessus. Il détourna le regard, cherchant sûrement une excuse. J'en profitais pour m'approcher de lui et murmurer au creux de son oreille.

-Tes délicieux gémissements et ta voix suppliante me suffisent comme invitation.  
-Je n'ai jamais...commença-t-il en s'éloignant un peu.  
-Tes mots exactes résonnent encore dans ma tête. "Arrête. Pas ici."  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Son regard se dérobait toujours face au mien. Il semblait si fragile tout à coup. Ce n'était plus cet adolescent sûr de lui, arrogant, narquois. Non, il trembla un peu, rouge, ne sachant pas comment réagir. J'attendais qu'il m'explique. Rien ne peut le sauver, personne nous attend chez nous. Aucune échappatoire possible, il était dos au mur ou plutôt à l'arbre.

-Je voulais que tu arrêtes, c'est tout.  
-Alors pourquoi tu as ajouté ce "pas ici".  
-Parce que...parce que...c'est gênant, n'importe aurait pu nous voir.  
-Sakura nous a vu. Mais si le fait qu'on te voit avec une garçon te gêne, on peut aller ailleurs.  
-C'est parce qu'elle nous a vu que je veux que tu partes.  
-Donc, si elle ne nous avait pas surpris, tu ne serais pas contre le fait que je continue.

Il sembla en colère, de plus en plus rouge. Il s'empêtrait dans ses explications, n'arrivant pas expliquer, convaincre. Pourquoi il n'avouait pas tout simplement. D'un autre côté, à sa place, je ne voudrai jamais avouer non plus. Mais ma patience commençais à faiblir face à la puissance des sentiments qui grondaient en moi.

Soudain, il prit ma main et m'entraina vers l'immense demeure. Surpris, je compris en sentant le passage de ninja dans les environs. Ils étaient juste de passage ? Ou bien Sakura avait alerté tout le monde ? Qu'importe, j'étais avec Sasuke dans sa maison. Elle était aussi grande que je me l'imaginais. Lui, il sembla surtout réaliser qu'il venait de se prendre au piège tout seul. A présent, plus personne ne pourrait nous interrompre.

-Sasuke, j'attends toujours que tu me répondes. Et sois clair.

Il regarda le sol, cherchant une excuse. Je voulais la vérité. Je m'avançais, il reculait, mais bientôt un mur l'arrêta dans sa retraite. Il prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

-J'admets ne pas avoir d'attirance pour les femmes. J'admets que je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit et que si Sakura nous avait pas surpris, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.  
-Il y a un moyen très simple de le savoir.  
-Naruto ?

Mais je l'embrassais passionnément, me collant à lui, le plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Par pur réflexe, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me repousser, mais pas longtemps. Je les sentis qui glissaient vers ma nuque alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Je ne laissa pas échapper une tel occasion et ma langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Complètement contre lui, mes mains quittèrent le mur pour aller glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches. Lorsqu'on se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle, je fit remonter mes doigts sous son t-shirt. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui m'excita encore plus.

-Na..Naruto, arrête.  
-Pas question.

J'en profitais pour continuer l'exploration de son cou, interrompue avant par Sakura. Sa peau blanche rougit là où je m'attardais en baiser. Je sentais les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Je pouvais sentir chacune de ses réactions, comme il pouvait sentir les miennes. Ma langue parcoure le moindre centimètre de sa chair, remontant jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillais doucement. Il ne tenta plus de résister, du moins, je le croyais.

-Naruto. Arrête.  
-Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à me repousser.

Je ne l'en empêchais pas cette fois, il était libre de tout mouvement. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas continuer, il pouvait facilement se débarrasser de moi. Il était plus grand et plus lourd que moi **(1)**. Mais il n'enleva pas ses mains de derrière ma nuque.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ce mur n'est pas confortable, tenta-t-il de dire sans émotion.  
-Le mur...  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui est plaqué contre. Tu m'as déjà fait mal au dos avec cet arbre.  
-Dans ce cas, indique moi où on peut continuer pour que tu sois installé "confortablement".

Je relâchais ma prise pour qu'il puisse me conduire. Il fit un pas de côté, je me contentais de l'observer. On savait tous les deux où on allait finir, mais Sasuke rougissait du fait que c'était lui qui m'y avait invité. Il marcha sans un mot, je le suivis. Une fois arrivés, j'aurai pu contempler la chambre de Sasuke, mais mon impatience prit le dessus.

-Naruto, attends !  
-Je ne peux plus attendre.

On se retrouva sur un futon qui lui servait de lit, entrain de s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait. Mes mains remontaient le long de son torse, cherchant à enlever son t-shirt, ce que je réussi à faire. Je laissais courir ma langue le long de ses muscles. Je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux auraient voulut repousser ma tête, mais ils n'arrivaient qu'à se crisper de plaisir. Les faibles gémissements qu'il laissait échapper de temps en temps résonnèrent délicieusement à mes oreilles. Il capitula et se laissa emporter par la jouissance que je lui procurai.

Je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui, mordillant un de ses tétons. Il se cambra un peu, je continuais. Ma main glissa le long de son corps avant de se perdre sur son flanc. J'observais chacune de ses réactions. Il tentait de parler, mais chacun de ses mots était étouffé par un gémissement. La tête en arrière, il respirait plus rapidement qu'avant. Je voyais des marques rouges qui apparaissaient plus distinctement sur sa peau pâle. Je continuais ma progression et m'arrêtais pour jouer avec son nombril cette fois. Mes mains étaient de par et d'autre de ses hanches.

-Naruto...  
-J'ai envie de ton corps entier, lui susurrais-je en remontant jusqu'à son visage.

Je l'embrassais doucement, il fit glisser ses mains de mon dos à mes cheveux, comme pour me retenir. Mais cela n'empêchait pas mes doigts de glisser sur ses flancs avant de descendre jusqu'à son pantalon. Ce dernier me gênait dans ma progression, mais ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir, ainsi que la dernière barrière de tissus. J'avais le corps de Sasuke tout entier, je pouvais le contempler, caresser, mordiller, lécher. Il tremblait un peu, gémissait doucement quand je le touchais. Il n'y avait rien à redire, il était vraiment parfait.

Il aurait voulu se cacher, gêné sans doute, mais je lui saisis les poignets et écartais ses bras. Il n'échapperait pas à mon regard, mais je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose si je le tenais. Quoique. Je pouvais toujours me pencher pour dévorer son cou, mordiller son oreille, embrasser son visage. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'en voulais plus. Je le voyais qui me regardait, puis ses yeux qui baissaient légèrement. Que regardait-il ?

Je tentais de suivre son regard: la tirette de mon gilet. Je vois. Je souris et changeais de position. Je me redressais et lâchais ses poignets. Je m'assis sur son ventre et le regardais. Il avait arrêter de se débattre, plutôt surpris de ce changement. Il tenta de se redresser, je le laissais faire. Il respirait normalement, sa peau avait retrouvé sa pâleur.

-Si ça te dérange, tu n'as qu'à me l'enlever toi-même.

Son visage surpris est un vrai délice à regarder. Il me regarda, puis ses mains, pas sûr d'être totalement libre de ses mouvements. Mais je posais mes mains en arrière pour lui montrer que je ne ferai rien, pour l'instant. Il ouvrit mon gilet et timidement, il effleura du bout des doigts ma peau. Le gilet orange tomba de mes épaules. Je sentais ses mains qui caressaient mon torse, s'aventurant sous mon t-shirt noir.

Il redevenait rouge en s'approchant de mon visage, les yeux mi-clos. Il était encore plus sensuel ainsi. Mon t-shirt fut de l'histoire ancienne et on s'embrassait encore. Je ne me lassais pas de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, notre souffle qui communiquait, nos langues formant un somptueux ballet. Des frissons électrisaient mon corps lorsque je sentais ses mains caresser ma peau. Mon désir brûlait à l'intérieur, mais j'avais fait la promesse muette de ne rien tenter, pour l'instant. Il voulait qu'on soit à "égalité".

Je pris doucement ses mains pour les placer sur mes hanches. Puis je l'enlaçais et l'embrassais. Je sentais son hésitation, ses mains qui s'écartaient avant de revenir se replacer et descendre tout doucement. Nos vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. On se faisait face, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'envie et le désir guidant nos gestes de douceur et passionnés. Je fit remonter ma main le long de sa poitrine, le poussant légèrement pour le remettre sur le dos, pendant que mon autre main saisit mon gilet au passage.

Je l'embrassais tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Soudainement, je saisis ses mains pour les attacher ensemble avec mon gilet. Je souris en voyant sa tête étonné de ce qui s'était passé, mais maintenant, j'avais le champ libre. Je pouvais reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté ou pas vraiment. Je saisis un de ses pieds pour y faire glisser ma langue le long de sa jambe. Je le sentais gigoter en-dessous de moi, s'énerver, essayant de contrôler ses gémissements pour arriver à me crier dessus. Mais c'était peine perdu, ce n'était pas ses cris qui allait m'arrêter.

Je voyais qu'au final, il était aussi excité que moi, même si sa position ne lui plaisait pas. Je savais qu'il aurait plutôt imaginé que nos rôle soient inversés. Il tentait d'attraper mon visage, malgré ses mains attachées, mais fut interrompu dans son geste quand je léchais ses cuisses, de plus en plus près de l'endroit où j'avais commencé à laisser courir mes doigts. Il tremblait, gémissait de plus en plus fort, me demandant d'arrêter. Il avait fermer les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, le corps rosie par le plaisir.

-Naruto...

Chaque fois qu'il disait mon nom avec cette voix, mon sang battait plus fort dans mes tempes. Quand je le regardait, tremblant, en sueur, rougit, si sensuel, mon corps réagissait. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant, tout de suite, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je n'ai jamais été très patient de toute façon. Je n'arrêtais pas ce que je faisais tout en commençant par un doigt. Mais Sasuke semblait pas l'avoir remarqué avant que je le bouge. Son corps se cambrait un peu, j'entendais sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Deuxième doigt, il s'agitait, se crispait. Ma langue délaissa l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour aller plus haut. Je l'entendis crier.

-Naruto...

Il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot de plus, sa respiration rapide et hachée l'en empêchait. Mais je savais ce qu'il aurait voulu me dire. Tant pis pour lui, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire quand même. Ma langue remontait le long de son membre pendant qu'un troisième doigt rejoignait son intimité. Il ne parlait plus, j'entendais plus que des gémissements de plaisir entre chaque bouffée d'air qu'il tentait de prendre. Avant qu'il puisse réaliser quoique ce soit, je remontais face à lui, ses jambes étaient sur mes épaules, mes mains de par et d'autres de son visage. Il était haletant et ouvrit les yeux avant de subitement se crisper. Je l'entendit crier, il souffrait, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je les essuyais d'un baiser.

-Naruto...continue, me souffla-t-il.

Il avait fini par l'accepter. Délicatement, je continuais de le pénétrer avec douceur. Il étouffa ses cris en m'embrassant. Je sentais son corps parcouru de frisson contre le mien. Peau contre peau, yeux dans les yeux, lèvres contre lèvres. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste nous deux entrain de jouir de cet instant, de succomber à nos désirs et envies, notre passion nous consumant plus on progressait. Chacun de mes mouvements semblait le faire souffrir, mais je n'aurai pu m'arrêter. Je le voulais.

En bougeant à l'intérieur de lui, j'éprouvais moi-même du plaisir, autant que semblait en avoir Sasuke. J'avais quitter ses lèvres pour dévorer son cou qu'il m'offrait. Je l'écoutais gémir, crier, hurler de douleur et de plaisir. Il avait passé ses mains attachées derrière ma nuque. Sa position ne devait pas être des plus confortable, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Notre rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus, on était comme fou, ne pouvant plus nous arrêter jusqu'à ce que le plaisir nous fasse perdre la tête, nous amène à la jouissance.

J'aurai pu m'écrouler sur lui. On était tous les deux en sueur, tremblant, haletant. J'étais heureux, je lui caressais le visage, plongeant mon regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser. Nos peaux collaient l'une à l'autre.

-Naruto...  
-Hm?  
-Ce n'est pas que...que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais, mais tu pourrais me détacher maintenant ? Et laisser mes jambes là où elles devraient être.  
-Eh ?  
-Sais-tu seulement combien c'est inconfortable ?

J'étais tellement absorbé que j'en avais oublier ces détails. Je lui retirais ses liens et laissait retomber ses jambes sur le futon. Je m'allongeait à ses côtés alors qu'il commençait à râler. Il redevenait le Sasuke que se chamaillait toujours avec moi. Il s'était assis, les jambes croisées.

-La prochaine fois...  
-Ça veut dire que tu veux recommencer ?  
-La prochaine fois ! Répéta-t-il en devenant rouge. C'est moi qui serait au-dessus.  
-Pas de problème, tu peux même y aller tout de suite.

Il me regarda étonné. J'étais prêt à recommencer tout de suite, mon envie de lui n'avais pas disparu. Je restais couché, souriant. Il m'a juste demandé d'être au-dessus, cela ne voulait pas dire que je le laisserai me faire ce que je lui ai fait. Il ne bougeait pas, me regardant. Je me relevais et m'approchais de lui. Son corps dégageait une telle sensualité que le mien réagissait rien qu'en le voyant. Cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui rougit.

-Tu peux aller au-dessus de moi et t'assoir dessus.  
-Ce n'est pas...!

Mais je le saisis par les hanches et le fit glisser au-dessus de moi. Mon sang pulsait dans toutes mes veines et il devait le sentir contre son intimité vu la façon dont il rougissait. Mes mains ne quittaient pas ses hanches. Je bougeais contre lui, me frottant à lui, ce qui le faisait réagir. Je lui faisais oublier son idée première, même si j'eus un doute un instant. Il prit mes mains et les plaqua contre le futon, avec moi par la même occasion. Mais son regard n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi embrumé par le plaisir naissant. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes poignets, mon torse, mes flancs. Je le vis se relever, à genoux, tremblant, hésitant. Il avait fini par le faire lui-même au final.

-Sasuke, tu devrais te reposer avant de repartir en mission.

Le lendemain, en revenant de mission, Kakashi-sensei donna ce conseil à Sasuke avant de disparaître. C'est vrai qu'il avait une drôle de démarche, même s'il tentait de le cacher tant bien que mal. Il souffrait encore de notre fin de journée passée ensemble. Sakura semblait avoir tenté d'effacer ce qu'elle avait vu hier.

-Sasuke, tu as l'air de souffrir, disait Sakura d'une voix compatissante.  
-Hm, grogna-t-il. Ne rigole pas, toi ! C'est de ta faute. Je peux à peine m'assoir !  
-C'est pourtant toi qui m'a fait toutes ses propositions et qui gémissait à mon oreille de continuer.  
-A partir de maintenant, je serai au-dessus ! Et pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entendais hier.

Il voulut s'en aller, furieux, mais sa démarche se brisa, la douleur étant sûrement encore présente. Je m'approchais et le pris sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Je le tenais par les jambes et sentais ses bras qui s'agitaient derrière moi. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre en voulant se débattre.

-Naruto, repose moi tout de suite !  
-Pas question, je te ramène. Tu peux à peine marcher.  
-Naruto ! Repose Sasuke !  
-Désolé Sakura, mais comme ça, il peut se reposer. Et ça m'arrangerai qu'il soit vite sur pied.  
-Comme si je pourrai me reposer avec toi !

Sakura nous regarda nous éloigner, sans voix. On l'avait peut être choqué, mais cette fois, c'était Sasuke qui avait commencé. D'un autre côté, je n'y étais pas allé de main morte avec lui hier, mais il m'a cherché aussi avec ses poses lascives. Je me sentais un peu coupable qu'il souffre maintenant et qu'il ait du mal à se déplacer, mais je ne regrettais pas notre nuit. Sasuke était un merveilleux partenaire, je n'étais plus jaloux de lui. Non, maintenant, il était à moi, même s'il commençait toujours par dire non, il finissait par dire oui. Je le soupçonnais même d'être plus pervers qu'il ne voulait le montrer. J'avais tout mon temps pour découvrir chacune de ses facettes. Sasuke. Toi que je détestais, que je jalousais, qu'au final, j'aimais, maintenant, nous ne seront plus seuls et ce sont les autres qui seront jaloux de nous.

**Fin**

**(1)** Naruto: 147,5 cm et 40,6 kg. Sasuke: 153,2 cm et 43,5 kg. Donc Sasuke à 5,7 cm de plus que Naruto et 2,9 kg de plus.

J'ai failli l'écrire d'une traite...Pfffiou, elle n'en finissait plus. Naruto a un appétit insatiable et pas qu'avec les ramen on dirait. J'ai un peu eu du mal avec un Naruto seme...on ne voit pas trop son caractère enjoué, énergique, ou bien ? Et Sasuke en uke, l'est pas mignon ? Sinon, j'aurai voulu ajouter une phrase à la fin, mais bon, ce n'est pas sensé être une fic comique. Alors je l'a met là:  
"-Au fait, tu peux toujours rêver pour être seme, lui dis-je."  
Certes, ce n'est pas drôle, mais ça casserai un peu la fin, non ?


End file.
